A Life For A Life
by TheCrossbowManiac
Summary: Months after being saved by the Devil of Hell's Kitchen and saving him in return, Livy continues being tormented by the people her father owed a debt to and now Matt is desperate to help her. (( Slight Matt x OC but will most likely not end up official ))
1. Savior

I panted heavily as I ran up the stairs of the apartment building, not daring to look back at the men chasing me. I didn't have to anyways, I knew they were still behind me, I could hear their heavy footsteps. I burst through the door only to realize that I was on the roof and my heart immediately sunk with dread. I then turned around as the men kicked the door open and I quickly backed away, even though I had nowhere to go.

"There's nowhere to run, girly."

"Really? No, I thought I would fly." I replied bitterly.

"That's a poor choice of last words." The first man said.

"Why don't we teach her a lesson for smart mouthing us. If she wants to fly, I say we let her." The second man then pushed me backwards and I could feel myself fall from the rooftop.

Out of reflex I shot my arm in the air and managed to grab onto the ledge. I then let out a yell as the man stepped on my hand but then suddenly he stopped and turned around. There were strange sounds above me, shouting and... what sounded like fighting. I was too busy concentratig on the sounds that I didn't realize my hand was slipping until it was too late.

I began to let out a scream but someone grabbed my wrist before I could fall. I looked up to see a man in a mask above me but before I could say anything he began to pull me back onto the roof. I lied on my back for a moment, my heart rate slowly calming down as I realized that I was safe until I heard a thumping noise. I shot up and saw that the man who had saved me was now collapsed on the ground.

I scrambled over to him and put his face in my hands. "Oh, no. No, no, no. Come on. Please don't be dead." I then put my fingers over his neck and let out a relieved sigh. "Oh, thank God."

I then began to scan his body for a reason why he suddenly collapsed and saw a large cut in his side. "Oh, crap." I needed to get him to a hospital. But... he was obviously the vigilante on the news, I couldn't let them expose who he is. That would put him at risk. There was only one thing to do.

I knew I wouldn't be able to carry him normally and after many attempts, I finally had managed to carry him on my back. I carefully made my way back to the door, stepping over the unconscious men and began to walk down the stairs.

On the way down, I nearly lost my balance and accidentally hit his head on the wall, to which I whispered a "Sorry." before continuing my way down. I silently prayed that no one heard the noises I was making and thankfully I reached my apartment door without any trouble. I put him down as gently as possible while I fished for my keys and unlocked the door.

Once I had it open, I dragged him inside, silently apologizing again as his leg hit the door and hauled him onto my couch. I quietly shut the door before walking back over to him and inspecting his wounds again. I then rose to my feet and made my way into the bathroom and dug through the mirror cabinet for anything of use. After finding nothiing I let out a frustrated groan before an idea suddenly popped into my head. I ran back into the kitchen and threw open the freezer door, taking out the container of ice and grabbing a plastic back from under the sink before dumping some of the ice inside it. I then took a small towel and soaked it with water before rushing back to the man.

I saw he was still unconscious, much to my relief and I carefully began to dab the wet towel on his wound, trying not to cause him any more pain. Once I finished cleaning the wound, I picked up the ice-filled plastic bag and held it against the wound before I realized something was missing. I walked into my bedroom and opened my closet, digging through a box before smiling in triumph. I pulled out a bedsheet from it and made my way into the bathroom, turning on the water in the bathtub and fully soaking the sheet. I then hurried back into the living room and placed the bedsheet underneath the man carefully before placing the bag of ice on his wound then wrapping the rest of the bedsheet around him and the bag, tying it tightly.

I let out a heavy sigh and sat down in the seat a few feet away from the couch, leaning my head back while hoping that I did enough to help him. My brown eyes then went to his mask and I reached out to take it off but before I could I reeled my hand backward.

No. I couldn't do that. This man had just saved my life and if I took off his mask then I would be disrespecting his privacy. As tempting as it was to see my savior's face, I decided to wait and ask for his permission when he woke up. _If_ he woke up. Until then, I would wait.

After what felt like hours, he finally began to stir and I quickly rushed off the chair and to his side.

"Are you alright?" I then mentally smacked myself and shook my head. "Sorry. Stupid question. How are you holding up?"

He simply replied by trying to sit up and then letting out a groan in pain. I placed my hands on his chst and gently pushed him back down, shushing him. "Don't get up. You might make your wound worse."

"Ngh... where am I?" He inquired, then moved his hand to his side. "...Did you put ice on my wound?"

"You're um... in my apartment. And yes, I did. I thought it would help stop the bleeding. I also, er... soaked the bedsheet I used for your bandage since I read that uh... keeping cuts moist... helps." The more I spoke the more of an idiot I felt like.

"Read about it? Let me guess, on the internet?"

I ran a hand through my short red hair and laughed nervously before nodding.

"I'm going to take that as a yes, then?"

I rose a brow in confusion, "I did just nod, so..."

"Did you? Well, I couldn't exactly see it."

"But you're looking right at-" That's when it hit me. This guy was blind. "Oh. Oh! I um... I'm sorry. I didn't, uh..."

He chuckled in amusement and shook his head. "Don't worry about it." He then began to slowly sit up and gently pushed my hands away when I tried to stop him. "It's alright, I got it." When he finally managed to sit up, his hand went to his face and then he... looked shocked? I couldn't tell with the mask on.

After a moment of silence he then lowered his hand and looked in my direction. "Why didn't you take off my mask?" He asked, a hint of surprise in his voice.

"Oh... did you want me to?"

"No, it just that... most people would have jumped at the opportunity to see who I am."

"Well, I almost did, but... I didn't think it was right. Besides, I would rather not piss you off and end up like those guys who attacked me."

He chuckled again, which brought a slight smile to my face as I sat back down in the chair, then he suddenly asked, "Are you hurt?"

"What? Um, no. I only have a little cut on my lip from when one of them took a swing at me." I subconsciously licked at the cut on my lower lip and a metallic taste immediately fell on my tongue. "Um... why do you ask?"

"It's just that I tasted copper in the air is all."

He tasted copper... in the air? This guy was just all kinds of weird. Being able to fight while he's blind, being stabbed and suddenly acting like it was nothing... it was actually kind of impressive.

I was soon snapped out of my thoughts though when he asked me a question and I looked back up at him. "Sorry, what?"

"I asked if you wanted to see my face."

I blinked in surprise, puzzled by the sudden question before shaking my head. I then realized that he was blind and mentally hit myself again before speaking up. "Well, um... only if you want to show me. If you don't, I'm fine with that. Besides... the whole mysterious man hiding behind a mask thing is kind of hot. Just... don't go all Phantom of the Opera on me, okay?"

This comment earned another laugh from him and he shook his head. "Don't worry, I'm not all that great at singing anyway." He then paused for a moment before saying, "I never got your name."

"That's because I never gave it." I replied, then smirked when he tilted his head and frowned exasperatedly. "It's Livy."

"Livy. That's a beautiful name."

"Hm. Not really." I then rose a brow and leaned forward in my seat, my hands clamped together. "I don't suppose I get to know yours?" When he simply hummed in reply I let out a slight sigh. "That's what I thought."

"Look... you really should get some rest. At least for a couple hours." I said, trying to hide the worry in my voice. I could have sworn I saw a smirk appear on his face once I said that but it was gone before I could double check. Did he notice how worried I sounded?

"Yeah, you're probably right." He mumbled as he struggled to lay back down on the couch. "You should too. I'm sure you've had a long night."

"I'll rest when I know you're not going to die in your sleep." I replied, leaning back in my chair.

"Suit yourself."

I awoke to the sun shining in my face and I let out a grumble as my eyes slowly opened. I then saw that I was in my bed and quickly shot up, looking around frantically.

Had I just dreamt everything?

I hopped out of bed and ran to my living room where I saw the bedsheet on the couch but no man. I let out a heavy sigh and leaned against the doorway, rubbing my hands over my face. Where the hell had he gone?

I turned around back to my bedroom to see a paper on the end table beside my bed and I went to pick it up.

 _Livy,_

 _I never got to thank you properly for helping me. If it wasn't for you, I would most likely be dead. Also, don't worry about the guys who attacked you, I handled them. They won't be bothering you any longer. Consider that my thanks to you._

 _Matt_

 _P.S. Sorry about not saying goodbye, I didn't want to wake you after having made all that effort to carry you to your bed. Maybe next time._

A wide smile spread across my face as I held the letter close to my chest.

"You idiot. Carrying me to my room with your injury." I let out a small sigh and placed the letter back on the end table. "Thank you... Matt."

 **A/N: Well, I decided to create this oneshot after having a Daredevil dream. Most of the content you see in this fic is what happened in my dream. I hope you enjoyed it!**

 **Also about the note thing, I sort of assumed Matt would know how to write because as a lawyer you kinda have to write stuff down and if Foggy wasn't there he'd be screwed if he didn't know, soooo yeah. Plus, if I was blind I would still want to know how to write. But that's just me. I hope you enjoyed it anyways.**

 **~Ashe**


	2. (( Author's Note ))

**A/N: So I lied about making this a oneshot. My friends convinced me to create more chapters so... here we go. Let's see if I can keep this up. I'll post the next chapter once I finish writing it.**


	3. Promise

I spun around the apartment as the speakers from my laptop blasted Uptown Funk and continued to sweep the floor until it got to the chorus. I then put the handle of the broom and began to use it as a microphone as I began to sing along.

 _"I'm too hot, hot damn._

 _Called the police and a fireman._

 _I'm too hot, hot damn._

 _Make a dragon wanna retire, man._

 _I'm too hot, hot damn."_

That's when I heard a voice slightly sing the next part, "Say my name, you know who I am."

I spun around to see a man in a mask climbing through the window and I drew a sharp breath. "Matt?"

Matt chuckled some and nodded once inside. "Yeah, it's me."

"...You liar, you are too a good singer."

He let out a breathy laugh and shook his head. "No, I'm really not."

"Right." I walked over to the laptop on the table and lowered the volume before turning back to him. "So, what're you doing here? You're not bleeding to death again, are you?"

"No, nothing like that." He leaned against the wall and turned his head in my direction. "I wanted to know why those men were after you when we first met."

I quickly drew my eyes away from him and began to sweep again. "Does it matter? That was like, four months ago. Besides, I thought you took care of them." I could feel his eyes on me which caused a chill to run down my spine. Who knew that a blind man could have such an unsettling gaze.

"Livy, this is important. I can't help you unless you tell me why they were after you."

"I never asked for your help!" I snapped, spinning back to face him. "And I most certainly don't need it! I can handle it on my own, alright?!"

"You couldn't even handle three of them last time! Do you really think that you'll be able to handle them now?" He shot back, taking a step towards me.

I flinched and lowered my gaze to the floor again. "Maybe not... but I'd rather... deal with it alone than... lose anyone else because of them. Because of me." My voice cracked at the last part and I put one of my hands to my face, choking back tears.

Before I knew it, I felt Matt's arms wrapped around me and my eyes widened in shock. I could hear the broom clatter to the floor as I hugged him tightly and began to sob.

"Shh, it's okay." He rubbed my back some before pulling away and leading me to the couch.

It took several deep breaths for me to be able to speak and I finally looked up to him. "They're after me again, aren't they?" I asked, my voice quiet and shaky. When he didn't reply I sighed and shook my head. I knew I had to tell him. There was no other choice. They would kill me if I didn't tell him.

I drew a sharp breath before I finally began my explanation. "My... my father owed these guys some money. He um... had taken a loan from them and he couldn't afford to pay them back. So they killed him. But they found out that he had just gotten money and had sent it to a bank... under my name. That's why they're after me."

Matt remained silent for a moment before he finally nodded and looked over to me while standing up. "I'll make sure they stop coming after you. I promise."

I then jumped to my feet and grabbed his arm, shaking my head furiously. "No! You can't. The last time someone tried helping me... they..." I fell silent and lowered my head to the ground again, releasing his arm from my grip.

"Livy. Look at me."

I hesitated for a moment before my brown eyes slowly drifted up to his face and to my surprise, there was no mask covering it. I could see his messy brown hair and his dark eyes that appeared to be looking at nothing. Which, I guess they were.

"I _will_ stop these men. And I _will_ come back. Alright?"

"Promise me. Promise me you won't die." I whispered.

"I'm not going to d-" He started.

"No, Matt. _Promise me._ I can't handle having someone else die because of me. So promise me you'll come back safely." I said, grabbing his hand and looking up at him.

"I promise." He offered me a small smile, to which I smiled back even though I knew he couldn't see it.

After a moment of silence he finally spoke up again. "Well... I should go."

"Right." I then realized I was still holding onto his hand and I quickly let go, coughing awkwardly.

A hint of a smile appeared on his face as he put his mask back on and he approached the window before stopping in place. "Oh, I nearly forgot." He pulled out a phone from his pocket and handed it to me. "Put your number in so I can call you if I find any information."

"Is this your way of picking up chicks? Or am I a special case?" I teased, earning another laugh from him as I put my number in the contacts list. I then put the phone back in his hand and he smiled before walking back to the window.

"Be careful, alright?" He said, looking back at me.

I simply scoffed, "I should be saying that to you. I'm not the one who passed out from blood loss."

"You're never going to let that go, are you?"

"Nope." I popped the 'p' and grinned at him, then remembered that he couldn't see it so it faded.

"Well, I'll see you soon then."

"Mhm. Bye, Matt."

Without another word, the man in the mask hopped out the window and into the dark of the night.

 **A/N: So, like I said, I've decided to make this an actual story instead of a oneshot. I've also decided to make Livy's face claim Felicia Day, even though she doesn't have brown eyes. Minor details. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! I may or may not continue writing it, as I only uploaded this chapter so a couple of my friends could read it.**


End file.
